


【圣诞源德联文】XoverX 第三章(下）

by Vic_Lullaby



Series: 源德圣诞联文XoverX第三章 [1]
Category: Jekki, SECHSKIES (Band), 水晶男孩
Genre: M/M, 怪盗源/侦探德, 手铐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Lullaby/pseuds/Vic_Lullaby
Summary: 本文为圣诞源德联文XoverX第三章节敏感部分，正篇上部在乐乎Lofter可看。（作者维克的Lullaby）





	【圣诞源德联文】XoverX 第三章(下）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为圣诞源德联文XoverX第三章节敏感部分，正篇上部在乐乎Lofter可看。（作者维克的Lullaby）

正当金在德准备退出卧室小心地离开时，他听到哔的一声，紧接着，房门轻声开启。

他的心跳，随着缓缓穿过客厅的脚步声，不断加快，他紧捂住嘴，尽可能地制止住即将从喉咙里钻出来的紧张和恐惧。他被困在卧室里，无处可逃。

殷志源走进卧室，歪着头微笑着看着这个被诱骗进笼子里的小动物，抬手松了松领结，眼神里露着些许狡猾和得意。

“听酒店经理说我房间里进了人，我还想是谁呢？原来是昨天放走的小猫儿呀。”

金在德一时竟不知是否该为被美男子记住而感到高兴，他攥紧了衣角尽力回避着对方炙热的视线，胡乱说些借口作势要逃，却被殷志源按住了肩膀，手随着他侧腰的弧线一寸寸向下滑去，皮肤与衣物摩擦间引起的静电惹得后腰一阵战栗。殷志源从他的衣兜里摸出了房卡，证据确凿，百口莫辩。

“金大侦探跟了我这么多天，终于忍不住现身了啊。有搜查令么？没有的话，我可要让我的律师来和你聊聊了。”

肩膀上手指的力度控制得颇为精妙，未越过疼痛的界限又足以震慑，定然是受过特训的身体，金在德自知凭蛮力逃跑是死路一条。该怎么办？

他猛然间想起了那个狭小隔间里的吻，幡然醒悟，原来自己一直都在向着错误的方向调查。让殷志源起了反应的，难道不是我金在德嘛？谁说他只能喜欢女人呢？

金在德心生一计，他不再抵抗牵制住自己的力量，反倒是慢慢将身体贴近过去，指尖抚上殷志源的胸膛，眼角流露几分魅惑，“没有搜查令，有你在，干嘛还叫旁人来打扰呢？”他试探着，在殷志源的脸颊上印下一吻。

这回反而轮到殷志源愣了神，他原本只是想下套，好让金在德成为他“Lovers”计划中最重要的一环，可没想到金在德竟然在……色诱自己？难道他真的开窍了？他在心里乐开了花，任由金在德将自己一步步推倒在床上，眼含笑意观赏着他手指微颤解开自己的领带又佯装潇洒地挥起手扔向一边，明明是笨拙的撩拨，在殷志源眼里却成了让心跳加速的可爱的行径。

当衬衫也大喇喇地敞开后，金在德深深呼吸抬腿跨坐在殷志源的下腹上，臀下凸起的火热弧度竟让他有些难以自控地想象着肌肤相亲的曼妙画面，以至于半跪在床上的双腿都在微微颤抖。

“别停啊小猫咪，让我看看你还有什么本事。” 殷志源坏笑着抬起身勾起金在德的下巴，端详他因害羞而抿起的粉嫩嘴唇。

金在德温热的鼻息渐渐靠近，眼神里的迷情，颤抖的睫毛，微微张开的唇，诱惑着殷志源陷入一个蜜般的深吻中。

下一秒，殷志源的手腕忽觉一冷，他猛然间从梦幻氛围中撤离，只见金在德将他的双手用不知从哪蹦出来的手铐圈起，推开他向外跑去。

“抱歉啦！”金在德的语气里除了侥幸竟然还有些偷笑，撩完就跑真是刺激！

可还没等他跑出卧室的房门，再下一秒，金在德的手上反而多出了一副手铐。

殷志源冷哼一声，心说这个世界上就没有我开不了的锁，伸手将大呼饶命的金在德拦腰抱起扔回床上，拾起领带把手铐中间的铁链系紧在床头，欺身压了过去。

金在德无论如何用力都难以挣脱手上的束缚，只得眼睁睁看着自己的衬衫被扒开，下身的衣物被一件件除去，下体赤裸裸暴露在空气中双腿又被分得更开。全部都被看光了，心里这样想着他的脸也烧了起来。

“没想到你这么会制造惊喜，”殷志源将唇贴紧他的耳边，伸出舌头缓缓描摹他的耳廓，痒痒的感觉让金在德闭紧了眼浑身颤栗，“那我可要用心回报你的好意。”

金在德没有想到自己的身体竟然会如此饥渴，光是被殷志源一边揉捏着敏感的乳头，一边用灵巧的手指在后庭处打转，下体的欲望就不自觉地膨胀起来。真的是因为独身太久了嘛？他不仅为殷志源眉眼间朦胧的情欲所着迷，甚至还渴望游走于全身的更多爱抚。

紧贴的皮肤下胸腔内相抵的两颗心跳动着共鸣，金在德放弃了思考，彻底沦陷于身体的欲望，他回吻着，舔舐着对方侵入口中温暖柔软的舌，任由殷志源的手指一点点深入后方探寻着敏感的那点，或用力或轻柔的抚慰带来一阵阵麻酥酥电流般的快感。“就是那里……再……再多一些……想要……”

“想要吗？”

殷志源说着却停下了动作，像猛兽袭获猎物后悠然地站起身，满意地欣赏这绝美的肉体，还有金在德由迷离变得迷惑的眼神。

“现在知道我刚才是什么感觉了吧？”

他回身拿起桌上一本花花绿绿的册子扔到金在德身边，从金在德的衣兜寻出手铐的钥匙放在他被束起的掌心里。

“现在看来，我妹委托你的案件算是失败了，”殷志源摩挲着他泛红的脸，温柔地俯身亲吻了他的额头，“现在我雇佣你来帮我守住我的藏品。”

说完，殷志源便迈步从金在德的身边离开，独留他一人依恋于空气里余存的暧昧，和印着“Lovers”的展品手册。


End file.
